Blunt Force Trauma
by KENDRA1212
Summary: Sabrina and Daphne have been working for the New York police department as detectives for 3 years, and have seen their fair share of murders. But when a recent string of victims are all found with a bloody red hand print on their chest, as well as having to learn about magic, Sabrina & Daphne must work harder than ever in order to solve the case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm trying this story out so when I have writers block on before the storm, I can write for this. This is just the prelude or whatever it's called, and future chapter will be longer, leave a review if I should continue this! Thanks!

Title: Blunt Force Trauma

Chapter one: Bump in the Night

Static. That's all he could hear, static.

He was crouched behind the living room couch gripping a knife while trying, carefully, not to breathe too loudly. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest and his left arm stung from where he had dodged a would be fatal blow. The static from the now broken TV hissed loudly in the background, almost covering up the sounds of heels clicking on the wooden floors of his apartment.

They continued to grow louder until they stopped in the center of the living room. The woman clicked her tongue a few times before saying "Benny, if you wanted to play 'hide and seek' so badly, all you had to do was ask." The woman smirked "after all, I _do_ enjoy a good game!" she giggled insanely. Ben gulped, his Adam apple bobbling nervously.

"You know why I'm here, Benny?" the woman asked. After hearing no reply she continued

"I'm here because you have something my master wants, and what my master wants, he gets." She slid the knife she was holding across the glass table, creating a skin crawling, ear splitting, screech. She sighed "I am growing bored, I guess we'll have to do this my way." She then grabbed the back of Ben's shirt and pulled him from behind the couch. He yelled in protest, but was silenced when he found himself pressed against the wall with a rather large knife pressed against his throat.

"So…" the woman drawled, "where are you hiding the item?" the man looked at her with wide eyes before stuttering

"I-I sold it."

The woman frowned, "What do you mean 'you sold it'!"

"A b-boy wanted to b-buy it. He offered a high p-price I couldn't refuse!"

she sneered at the man before chucking him to the other side of the room where he smashed into the already broken TV, flinging glass everywhere. The woman walked slowly over to him, her heels crunching on the glass,

"I guess you are no longer of any value to me… how unfortunate." She stood over Ben with a crazed smirk, "what did this boy look like?" Ben struggled to move as his vision went blurry, he said nothing. "I _said _what did he look like!"

She pressed her heeled shoe against his throat and he wheezed,

"Blonde! Green eyes! Some form of fairy! That's all I know, I swear!"

She released her foot from his throat and licked her red lips, held up her blade, and purred "Good, well anyway, this is the part where you scream!"

*** page break

Sabrina Grimm sometimes didn't understand why she picked this job. Sure it was exciting and paid well, but as she looked at the mound of paper on her desk, she suddenly wished she could melt through the agency's floor and somehow appear back in her warm bed at home.

"_Paperwork..."_ She grumbled as she slouched in her office chair.


	2. Scene Of the Crime

**Chapter: 2: Scene of the Crime**

Sabrina poured herself another cup of coffee, inhaling the scent as she slumped into her office chair. She was planning on today being a dull, mind numbing, paperwork day in the comfort of her office. She had procrastinated doing this boring half of the job for two weeks, but her supervisor had told her she needed to hand in her case reports by this Friday. She had what? Four days to finish two weeks of paperwork?

'_Piece of cake.' _She thought as she took a sip of the bitter-sweet coffee, enjoying the warmth it gave her in the cold room. Putting her cup down, Sabrina began her work.

Two hours later, she was disturbed when her door was thrown open by her cheerful sister, who sat down on the edge of her desk while saying "Hey 'Brina! Stop doing all your yucky paperwork and listen up!"

Sabrina raised her eyebrows at her sister's bold display, before turning in her chair to return typing. Daphne huffed and proceeded to get up from her position on the desk only to grab the back of Sabrina's chair and roll her to the other side of the office. Sabrina gave her a dark look and growled

"What do you want!"

Daphne giggled, "I need your help of course! We have a case, a pretty strange one too; they found another red hand print victim."

Sabrina raised her eyebrow in surprise "Copy-cat, maybe?"

Daphne shook her head, and scratched the side of her face saying "Although that's always a possibility, but too many things match up, things never released to the public. So it's probably the same guy."

"Damn," Sabrina let out a low whistle "Four dead and we've got nothing on this guy. You'd think he was using magic or something to erase his tracks!"

Daphne laughed, "Don't be silly, this isn't something the Grimm sisters can't handle!" she smiled and winked at Sabrina who shook her head in amusement.

"We need to go check on the scene of the crime within the next hour, or else they'll start cleaning it up before we get there."

Sabrina sighed and pinched the bridge of her noes "Daphne, I can't. I have too much paperwork."

She gestured to her computer as she rolled her chair back to her desk,

"If I don't get these files turned in on time, our supervised will have my ass served on a silver platter!"

Daphne stuck her noes up defiantly saying "Fine! Guess I have to this the hard way!" before marching to her sister's computer cord and swiftly pulling it from the outlet.

The silence was deafening as Sabrina simply stared, wide eyed, at her now blank computer screen. Two hours of typing was gone- TWO HOURS! Sabrina stood up like lightning and Daphne could practically see smoke coming out of the other girl's ears, she backed away quickly. Sabrina's head snapped to her face,

"DAPHNE GRIMM! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Daphne squeaked before grabbing a set of car keys from the side table and running out of the office. Sabrina growled and quickly set after her, pushing anyone who got in her way out of her path. Daphne made it to the elevator and pressed the down button multiple times and praised the lord that it opened right away, she stepped inside and pressed the close button fervently as she watched her sister gain on her with each anger filed stride.

Daphne squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact, but instead of being tackled by her raging sister, she was pleasantly surprised to hear a _smack _on the other side of the now closed elevator doors. She placed a hand over her heart and chuckled deviously as she jingled her sister's truck keys in her other hand.

Sabrina cursed under her breath and rubbed her forehead as she headed for the building's stairwell. She flew down the three flights of stairs and busted through the doors at the bottom, only to see Daphne sprinting through the entrance to the parking lot. Not skipping a beat, she followed soon after shouting

"Daphne! If you even touch my car I will disown you! Do you hear me?!"

She only heard a snort as her reply. By the time Sabrina had made it to her truck, Daphne had already climbed inside and locked the door behind her. Sabrina glared at her through the glass, but Daphne merely stuck her tongue out and giggled before rolling down the passenger window so there was enough room to throw out her own car's keys, yelling

"Catch me if you can!" and then proceeded to rev the trucks engine before heading for the parking lot exit. Sabrina huffed and stomped over to the keys before running to her sister's car a few spots down while mumbling '_I can't believe I'm related to that psychopath!'_

While following her sister and _her _truck to the crime scene, some of her anger dissipated to annoyance, so when they finally made it to the destination, she took a deep breath and switched over to her professional side, this was her job after all.

The sisters found the entrance to the condo building taped off and two policemen holding back a small crowd huddled around it. Sabina sighed and pulled out her detective's badge before pushing through the crowd yelling

"New York police department coming through!"

The pedestrians moved out of her way and the policemen waved her forward, one even tipped his cap and greeted her "Miss Grimm."

She nodded to him, ducked under the "do not cross" tape, and entered the building, her sister following soon after.

The condo was more on the pricy side, with marble floors and modern furniture placed around the spacious rooms. Sabrina rubbed her chin, the other three victims had been found in older, run down apartments and shops; this was a new clue. On the way in, another police officer greeted them and then took them to the part of the house involved with the crime.

Sabrina and Daphne set their bags of equipment down at the end of a long hallway, and then Daphne slipped her camera out of her pocket and proceeded to take picture after picture. While she snapped shots of the hall, Sabrina moved into what looked to be the living room. There was glass scattered across the floor, dried blood on one wall, and a destroyed TV surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Hey, Daph?" Sabrina spoke over her shoulder, "Where'd they take the body?"

Daphne poked her head in and replied, "Umm, I believe that Zack and Mathew are doing the autopsy as we speak."

Sabrina nodded her head and asked "Can you get me a report from one of them by tomorrow?"

Daphne smiled, and said "Sure thing!" before turning back to hall.

Sabrina faced the living room once again and scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration.

_The victim was found dead on the TV with multiple stab wounds to the chest, _she thought, _so the attacker must've slammed him on the wall some point beforehand. Which then would suggest a struggle or confrontation before his death._

Sabrina walked towards the glass coffee table, which had a small amount of blood speckled on its surface as well a few long scratches. But what captured Sabrina's attention the most was the bloody foot-print to the table's left. As she crouched down towards it she called to Daphne

"Daphne! Come over here real quick!"

When Daphne arrived, Sabrina merely pointed to the shoe print and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Daphne's response. Daphne too, crouched down on the floor and snapped a few shots of the print and asked

"Who the heck murders people while wearing heels?"

**hey guys! what do you think? You'll get to meet Puck next chapter! wooooo! Did you like the little fight they had?**


	3. My Truck!

_Previously:_

When Daphne arrived, Sabrina merely pointed to the shoe print and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Daphne's response. Daphne too, crouched down on the floor and snapped a few shots of the print and asked

"Who the heck murders people while wearing heels?"

* * *

Chapter 3: My Truck!

A few hours later, the sisters were back in Sabrina's black truck, mulling over the new found information.

"So, most likely, our murderer is a female with a passion for shoes... and killing middle aged men."

Sabrina pursed her lips and sorted through more notes about the case. Daphne was reviewing her photographs on her camera but still managed to mumble

"That or we have a cross-dressing weirdo who stuffs his bra with knifes instead of the usual toilet paper."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and continued to sort through evidence.

30 minutes later, Daphne was staring out the window of the truck while biting the palm of her hand. She was trying to piece some of the evidence together, but she just couldn't quite get it right. That was when she saw a figure being quickly surrounded by others. Startled out of her thinking she said

"Uh, Sabrina? I think that person needs help."

Sabrina looked up from her papers and squinted through the windshield of the car before seeing the commotion her sister had pointed out.

"There's too many of them, we need to call for back-up before- Hey!"

Daphne had left before she could even begin the call. Dropping the walkie-talkie and grabbing her gun, Sabrina followed suit. She could hear her sister shouting at the men in the distance and cursed her sister's impulsiveness to help people.

By the time she had caught up, the group of men were all sneering at Daphne. The group were all very large men with long coats on, violin cases strapped to their backs, and blue ties fastened lazily around their necks. One of the bigger members had his grip around some guy's hoodie who was struggling to shed his garment in effort to get away. Sabrina readied her weapon and said calmly

"Let the man go and we can walk away like nothing happens."

Their frowns deepened.

"Look lady, I don't know who your are but this ain't any of your business. This kid has been causing us all kinds of trouble!"

"They were just a couple of little pranks!"

The captured man protested. The other man sighed

"That doesn't mater, Puck, it's about time we exterminated you anyway."

Daphne's eyes widened and shouted

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there won't be any exterminating on my watch, step aside boys."

The group ignored her and proceeded to take their violin cases off their backs. Sabrina braced herself for guns, but instead found to her amazement, that they were taking out long sticks. She lowered her gun slightly and muttered more to herself than anything

"What the...?"

Puck's eyes widened and laughed awkwardly

"So, uh, this is the part where I run away!"

He slipped out of his hoodie and bumped into Sabrina before running down the sidewalk. She glanced at Daphne briefly before they both continued after him. Puck was a lot faster than he looked and to their surprise, he hopped into the driver's side of Sabrina's truck and proceeded to rev the engine. Sabrina's eyes widened when she felt for her keys and found nothing.

Why was everyone stealing her car today?!

"Daphne, give me your car keys now!"

Her sister swiftly produce keys and tossed them to her before climbing into the passenger side of the car.

The men with the sticks were getting into cars of their own and were following Puck closely down the street.

Sabrina quickly fastened her seat belt and started the engine, following the growing group of cars. Puck seemed to be taking quick turns in effort to loose his chase, and he succeeded in some, loosing two of the three men's cars. Sabrina and one other car were still in hot pursuit. Puck's driving was getting more desperate and soon enough, he ended up leading everyone to the docks.

The other man's car rammed into the back of Puck, causing the truck to spin dangerously close to the water.

"Daphne!" Sabrina yelled desperately "My car!"

Daphne responded in a stressed voice "Now is not the time!"

The truck made a screeching noise as it started to slide off the road, before tipping over and crashing into the river.

Sabrina slammed on the brakes and slammed to a halt towards the edge. She steps out of her sisters car and runs to the edge where the car tipped in. She shoves her fingers into her hair and yells

"My truck!"

Daphne is looking over the railing at this points and glares at her sister "The man is still down there somewhere! And you're worrying about your truck?!"

Sabrina was about to retort when a body hoisted itself over the railing, completely soaked. Puck was breathing heavy but when he saw the girls, he froze.

"I can explain!" He starts but is cut off by the screeching of tires. Sabrina whips her head around to see the other man's car swerving to a stop. Four doors open in unison and the large men come out looking very angry.

Puck makes a choking noise before sprinting to Daphne's car.

Sabrina follows him, yelling in protest "Oh no you don't! Get back here!"

But he's already starting the engine, as she had left the keys in the ignition, as she makes it to the car. She hops into the passenger's side before he can pull away, not even registering that her sister had followed suit and was now laying on the back seat as a result of Puck pulling away as she was jumping in.

Puck steps on the gas and shoots down the street, narrowly missing strange beams of light illuminating from the strange stick the group of men had earlier. After another sharp turn, Sabrina shouts

"You have some explaining to do, buster!"

He grunts "Look lady, I'll get you a new truck, I promise. Just lay off would 'ya?!"

Sabrina is speechless for a moment, but then Puck slams on the brakes and she is choked from any words she may have had. Puck takes a deep breath and turns to Sabrina, extending a hand

"The names Puck, and you probably just had the most exciting day of your life!"

The girls simply stare back, flabbergasted.

**I'm back for a bit, I'm going to try to finish this story and be done. :) What do you think of the chapter?**


End file.
